


Collared

by pipisafoat



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Asexuality, Collars, Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-25
Updated: 2011-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipisafoat/pseuds/pipisafoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The clothing of the Tau'ri is more complex than that of most other worlds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collared

"I require your assistance, Daniel Jackson."

Daniel held up one finger, elbow holding open a book as he finished translating the line he was on. "With what?" he asked almost absently.

"I wish to master the wardrobe of the Tau'ri." Daniel looked away from his notebook to see Teal'c standing in the doorway, holding out a tie to him.

"You want me to teach you how to tie a tie." Teal'c nodded. "Um, I think Jack would be better at this one."

The Jaffa stepped into the room and set the tie on Daniel's book. "When I asked him, he suggested that you would enjoy the experience more, and that we should have some of what he called 'male bondage time' outside of our missions."

Daniel choked. "Ah, Teal'c, I think he meant male _bonding_. As in, getting to know each other, becoming friends."

"Does this tie not involve bondage?"

Daniel scrubbed a hand over his forehead. "Not ... exactly." He sighed and picked up the tie in question, a horrible affair probably borrowed from Bill Lee. "Look, I'll teach you, that's fine, but it'll have to wait until I finish this translation. See if General Hammond will let you off-base to go clothes shopping." He tossed the tie back to Teal'c. "There are ties in this world that don't look like something the cat ate."

* * *

  
"These pants are most enjoyable." Teal'c ran his palms down his thighs for the fourth time in half as many minutes. "What is this material called?"

Daniel grinned. "Silk. And while they don't usually go together, put this on, too." He nudged at a bag on the floor with one foot. "Time for that lesson I promised you."

Teal'c pulled a white button-down shirt out of the bag and laid it across his legs as he pulled the t-shirt he was wearing over his head without rising from the couch. He studied the cloth on his lap for a moment before sliding his arms in the sleeves. "The clothing of the Tau'ri is more complex than that of most other worlds," he remarked as his large fingers slid on a button.

"Here." Daniel twisted, tucking one leg under himself, and began closing the front of the shirt. "It's because we advanced quite a bit without the Goa'uld keeping us in check, unlike the rest of the galaxy. More technology means less of our time has to be devoted to agriculture, and instead of galactic domination, we turned our spare time to other frivolities." He paused at the top of the shirt. "If you were wearing this without the tie, you'd probably leave these unbuttoned, but with the tie they should - usually - be done up." He still hesitated, then drew his hands away. "Um, maybe you should do it."

Teal'c inclined his head but said nothing as he struggled to slide the small buttons through their holes where he couldn't see what he was doing.

"Obviously as you practice this, it becomes easier." Daniel shook himself and looked away, digging in the bag to pull out a tasteful blue tie. "Ah, Teal'c...."

"Is this incorrect?" the larger man asked, fingering the collar where he'd turned it up. "The material was creased, but there are no fastenings for it to be worn uncreased."

Daniel stared at the fingers tracing the edges of the collar, still looking for another button. "No, um, that's not how we wear it." He reached out, then drew his hand back. "Just ... just flip it back down. That's how we do it."

Teal'c followed the instructions, frowning slightly. "Captain Carter indicated that the clothing of the Tau'ri is to be pressed smooth with a device called an iron and that creases are undesirable."

"No, no, she's right." Daniel swallowed hard and raised his eyes to meet Teal'c's. "There are just some creases that are intentional. Like the collar." He gave in and reached for it, tracing the top of the fabric carefully without touching skin. "It's, um, it's a useful crease. Like at the bottom of the pants, where the fabric is sewn up inside to protect the edges?"

Teal'c frowned again but nodded his head slowly. "In what way is this collar useful?"

Daniel flipped it up again, shaking his head as he did so. "It hides the fabric of the tie and holds in place." He slid the tie around Teal'c's neck and smoothed the collar back down.

"This is also silk, is it not?"

He grinned as Teal'c stroked the tie. "It is. You liked the pants so much...."

"I am grateful for your thoughtfulness, Daniel Jackson."

Daniel fetched a tie from his closet and showed Teal'c how to make a couple different knots. Silence reigned for a few minutes as the Jaffa watched carefully and copied the movements, broken only by the occasional "No, other way."

At last, Teal'c leaned back into the cushions. "Your respiration has increased," he commented, deftly untying the tie and sliding it slowly from the collar. "Are you well?"

Daniel flushed. "I'm fine."

"You appear to be sexually aroused."

He glanced down. "Uh, yeah."

"Would you like my assistance?"

"Ah, no." Daniel pulled a throw pillow over his lap quickly. "I mean, no offense, but no, thank you, I don't really want anyone's assistance with this sort of thing."

Teal'c inclined his head. "Captain Carter indicated that you do not participate in intercourse, but I was unsure if this was an exception she failed to mention, as the creasing of this collar was." He held a hand out towards Daniel. "It was not my intention to make you uncomfortable."

"No, that's okay, you couldn't have known. Erections are fairly universal as an indication of a certain willingness to engage in sexual activities." Daniel focused on the anthropology side of things and resolutely pushed his personal thoughts aside. "It happens so rarely to me that I didn't really notice it was happening." He hesitated, then grasped Teal'c's hand.

"We clasp warrior-brothers like this," Teal'c said, gently rearranging Daniel until they were gripping each other's forearms. "I believe you would call this gesture an apology in this situation."

Daniel nodded decisively. "Of course. Accepted. Not your fault collars turn me on despite myself."

Teal'c released his arm. "The word 'collar' has a different meaning for the Jaffa."

"A leather strip around the neck that usually denotes a sense of possession? It means that here, too, but it's also this part of the shirt."

The Jaffa studied him for a moment. "I believe I understand."

Daniel flushed and quickly offered him the guest room, sure that his understanding stretched beyond the definitions of words.


End file.
